Forever at Freddy Fazbears (Reopened)
by reaperthecat
Summary: Hello everyone I'm is Reaperthecat and this is my first story. Its about my OC's adventure in the world of Freddy Fazbear. Read as he finds death or possible love in this messed up world. Only Male X Female pairings.
1. First Night

Hello reaperthecat here and this is my first fic so plz no mean reviews but I am open to constructive criticism . I'm going to be writing five nights at freddies something a little new. It's going to be my OC reaper going through this hell. And its rated m so blah blah blah. Anything I forget to mention I'll tell you later in the story

DISCLAIMER: reaper doesn't own anything in this story except for his OC reaper.

Alright let's start the story.

Chapter one: the first night

reaper pov

"hey I'm here to apply for the job" I say as I walk into the managers office.

"OK great your hired" he says without even looking over my resime. "but you didn't even look at my resime" I say as he grabs the resime out of my hand " mmhhhmm looks good kid except for this little thing right here where

It says your highly skilled in all forms of martial arts and also your good with a sword" he says. I think why did he say thats a flaw in my resime whenever I'm suppose to be a security guard. " I'm still hirin' you but let me tell you a little secret here at freddy frazbears pizza the animatronic characters … at night they tend to come alive and if they see you they might or might not I don't know try to kill you … I know since you have these qualifications you might think that you can destroy them before that but these robots hold a big place in all of the childrens hearts so I can't let you destroy them just try to stay away from them until 6pm ok … no destroying them." he says

" ok alright I think I can do that." I say slightly scared now

-at 12pm-

I settle at my chair with the camera controls in my left hand. I start flipping through the camera monitors randomly until I see the stage. Look at the characters two female and one male. " I'm guessing the male one is freddy the bear , the chicken must be chica , and the rabbit must be bonnie.

I flip the camera over to the storage closet then to the kitchen "nothing strange so far." I say as I flip back to the stage. " wait where did bonnie go."


	2. Too Close for Comfort

Hello reaperthecat here and this is my first fic so plz no mean reviews but I am open to constructive criticism . I'm going to be writing five nights at freddies something a little new. It's going to be my OC reaper going through this hell. And its rated m so blah blah blah. Anything I forget to mention I'll tell you later in the story

DISCLAIMER: reaper doesn't own anything in this story except for his OC reaper.

Alright let's start the story.

Chapter 2: too close for comfort

author pov

" Holy shit I guess he wasn't kidding around when he said they were alive." reaper said. He checks through the cameras looking for bonnie. " ok there she is." reaper said as he was looking at the dining room. Reaper looks at the clock. "2am alright and I still have sixty-eight battery." he says "oh shit I forgot about the others." reaper says as he looks at the stage again.

"good neither of them moved." reaper said as he goes back to the dining hall on the monitor. "she's gone that's not good." he says as he searches again for the rabbit. He then turns off the monitor and looks at his door. "oh that's where she went." he said and then slams his hand down on the door button.

Bonnie sits there for fifteen minutes. looking at him as if she was studying him. "ok good she's gone." reaper says as he sees that bonnie gave up and went to go do other things. He then opens the door to conserve battery life. After the door is open he looks at the clock. "5am I am realy close and battery is at 13% hopefully I can make it or else I'll have to slice that rabbit in half and I don't want to get fired on my first day."

He says hoping he won't

have to kill the animatronic character. " 12,11,10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1 and it's 6pm woohoo" reaper shouts in victory he then covers his mouth hoping bonnie did not here him. He starts to hear footsteps walking down the hall. He hit the door button and the door sparks but doesn't go down he hits it again and it does the same thing once more , twice ,three times nothing. Reaper starts to ready his combat knife." _I knew I should have brought my katana."_ (btw Italics are thoughts) he tightens his grip on his knife.

-bonnie pov-

" _left foot right foot left foot right foot left foot right foot" _ (btw I don't know if you can tell but bonnie is kinda childish) I hummed as I walk back to the stage. I see the security office door sparking like it was broken. I walk to the door and look inside and I see the new guy rapidly pressing the button.

He notices me and pulls out some weird looking object and get's into a defensive position. I look over to see whats wrong with door and I see a scrap of metal lodged in with the gears. I grab it and start to pull it but I am to weak. I look over to the security guard and motion him to come over where I'm standing.

He slowly walks over to me. never loosening his grip on the strange piece of metal. I point to the piece of metal stuck in the gears. He looks at it,

sticks the strange object into some sort of compartment on his back, grabs

the piece of metal and it and pulls It out.

" _how did he pull it out with one hand when I couldn't with two I thought we were stronger than humans. I guess he's different." _I think "um thanks."

he says. " your welcome." I say back to him and start to walk off to the direction of the stage before the children get here.


	3. A New Friend

Hello this is reaperthecat here and this is my first fic so plz no mean reviews but I am open to constructive criticism. I'm going to be writing five nights at freddies something a little new. It's going to be my OC reaper going thought this hell. And its rated m so blah blah blah. Anything I forget to mention I'll tell you later in the story

DISCLAIMER: reaper doesn't own anything in this story except for his OC reaper.

Chapter three: A New Friend

-Reaper pov-

" _I don't believe what the fuck happened last night. I thought the manager said they will try to kill me. But she didn't in fact she did the opposite she helped me get the door to close."_

I had been replaying last night in my head over and over again. Why did she help me when she could have tried to kill me. It could have been a trick

she could have been trying to get on my good side and then kill me. " Well no matter what if she comes to the door I'm gonna hit that fucking button

faster than a chinese man hits his wife." (I'm so sorry for this joke I'm not racist but admit it it's true) I grab my katana before heading out.

" alright night two." I say before sitting in the office chair. I take a look at the monitor and see that bonnie and the duck are gone. " oh shit no."I search for them on the monitors and find chica in the west hall. " _damnit she's really close to me._" I put the monitor down on the chair arm and look at the left door to see bonnie there. I hit the button and close the door. Then she taps on the glass as if she was asking for permission to come in.

I walk over to the glass to see what she wants. "can I come in guard." she says. " why should I let you in. Your probably gonna try to kill me if I do."I say to her " I don't kill people only chica and freddy do that. I'm the nice one. Please let me in." she says with a pleading face.

" fine but you better not try anything." I say to her giving in to her begging

I press the button to let bonnie in. she walks in and then I close the door behind her. " see I didn't try to kill you. I'm the one you can trust mister

security guard." she says and I realize that I never told her my name. " oh I'm sorry my name is reaper." I say reaching my hand out for her to shake.

She grabs my hand and shakes it " I take it you already know my name." she says. I nod my head yes. "_ holy shit I forgot about the others." _I grab the monitor and look through the cameras rapidly. " great she's nowhere near me." I say. Bonnie looks over my shoulder to see what i'm talking about.

" hey that's chica." bonnie says looking at the monitor. I almost felt relaxed before I realized I had a monster right behind me. " _oh man I really hope I_ _don't run out of power right now." _I think

-bonnie pov-

I feel reaper start to tense up. "_poor guy I wish I could do something that would help him relax._" I say. " _hhhmmmm that could work_." I then go over to the door button and open it.

He turns around " what are you doing." he says. " nothing I just need to go get something" I say trying not to sound suspicious. I then turn around and head towards the kitchen hoping chica isn't there screwing around.

-reaper pov-

I stand there looking in the direction of where bonnie was headed.

" I wonder what she needed to get." I say. As I turn around I see chica at the other door. I hit the button and the door closes. " whew I really need more pay." I say.

-bonnie pov-

" here we go." I say as I get into the kitchen. I then grab a few beers. I then start to walk out when I see chica walking over to where i'm at.

" I just scared the shit out of the new guy." she says laughing "_oh no." _ I think." hey whatcha got there bonnie." chica says trying to grab it out of my hand. I put my hand behind my back trying to hide the beer. " just a drink." I say." oh ok well you wanna go screw with the new guy." she says again referring to reaper.

" nah he's been scared enough for one night." I say trying to get her to agree with me. " I wasn't talking about scaring him." she says trying to let me catch on to what she was saying. " _holy shit she's wanting me to help her rape him." _I think " _but he is pretty cute maybe we could just." _I shake my head trying to get rid of those thoughts.

-reaper pov-

I sit there waiting for bonnie to return from wherever she went to. " damn where did she go." I say starting to get a little distrustful. I here someone tap on the glass. I look over and see bonnie at the window I press the door button to let her in. she comes in walks over to me and hands me a beer.

" you went out there to get me a beer?" I ask. " yea I got it to calm you down. You seemed really tense." she says "couldn't hurt_"_ I say as I begin to drink the beer. She opens hers and takes a sip. " I didn't know you guys drink. Or for that matter could drink." I say confused in how the beer didn't ruin her robotics. " we're not supposed to drink but me and chica do it sometimes while we talk about stuff." she says admittedly. " oh crap I just remembered something bad." she says. " what is it." I say to her.

" foxy is going to be back tomorrow." she says worriedly. " so what." I say as I continue to drink my beer. " foxy well she … she loves humans." she says. " I think your definition of bad is different than mine." I say not seeing the problem. " well she loves humans a little to much reaper. if she sees you she's going to try and have sex with you."


	4. Not Consensual

Hello this is reaperthecat here and this is my first fic so plz no mean reviews but I am open to constructive criticism. I'm going to be writing five nights at freddies something a little new. It's going to be my OC reaper going thought this hell. And its rated m so blah blah blah. Anything I forget to mention I'll tell you later in the story

DISCLAIMER: reaper doesn't own anything in this story except for his OC reaper.

Chapter four: Not Consensual

here you guys go I think this one will be the lemon chap. But i'm not sure well anywho here's the story.

-reaper pov-

I spit out my drink " she's gonna fuck me?!" I yell. " yea and worst of all I won't be here tomorrow. Maintenance has to take me to get cleaned so I wouldn't even be able to talk her out of it." she says

" oh great that means it gets better." I say to her statistically. " sorry I can't do anything reaper I really wish I could help." she says. I look to the clock and see that it's 5:53am. " well it's about time for you to go back on stage bonnie." I say grabbing the camera making one final look through.

" yea I guess your right bye reaper." she says. " b-" she cuts me off by kissing my cheek and running off to go join her friends. Leaving me there dumbfounded.

-at 7am-

" hey reaper what are you still doing here. I thought you left." the manager says to me as I walk into the main party area. " I wanted to ask you for a raise." I say looking into his eyes like I was trying to steal his soul. ( which I could if I wanted to) " why." he says. " because I heard your bringing foxy back." I say to him. " yea who told you." he says questioningly.

" I read it on the bulletin board." I say to him. " well ok. Oh also I need to warn you foxy doesn't go to the main stage. She actually has her own spot. She goes to pirate cove instead. But unlike the others she doesn't like to be seen. Also if I were you I would check the camera in pirate cove every now and then. So is that all you wanted to know."

"yea that's it." I say to him and he walks off into a ocean of kids. I look over and see bonnie playing her guitar. I smile and look over again to see chica playing the drums and freddy singing. "_ man freddy your not a bad singer. But I'm definitely better." _I think.

" hey man be careful with this thing I don't know about you but I want to get paid." I hear someone say behind me. I turn around to see two guys carrying a large wooden crate. " _that must be foxy. I think I'll follow these guys to get a good look at her."_ I think as I start walking to pirate cove.

-in pirate cove-

"hmmhh that's what she looks like." I say as I walk into pirate cove. " there's no one in here. I can't tell if that's a bad thing or not." I say walking over to the machine. " I wonder if you can hear me." I say to her. " well it doesn't matter does it. Guess I'll be hiding from another one tonight."

-at reapers apartment-

I walked into my apartment and thought about tonight. " shit I really hope that fucking fox doesn't try to fuck me." I say to myself. I look at the clock to see that it's currently 11:48pm. " shit I need to get ready for work." I say. I walk over to the kitchen and grab a beer.

-at work-

I sit down and grab the monitor. I then look at pirate cove to see foxy is still there. " whew she's still in her place." I say and then look to the main stage. " oh shit chica is already gone." I say. I switch to the storage room camera and see her there. " well shit your getting close aren't you." I say. I look at the pirate cove again to see foxy peeking out from behind the curtains.

" damn I only looked away for like two fuckin' seconds." I say as I stare at her face. I change back to the main stage to see if freddy is still there "okay big guy don't you leave too." I say pretending he can hear me. I look back to storage room and see she's gone I look at the door and there she is. I hit the door button to close the door leaving her out side.

I then look at the monitor again. " please stay there freddy if you move i'm basically fucked." I say hoping he doesn't go anywhere. I look over to the door to see that chica is gone. I open the door to save power and look to the hallway camera to see foxy running down it. " oh hell no." I hit the door button. " OUCH!" I hear someone yell from outside. " _what the."_ I think. I open the door see foxy holding her foot in her paws.

" oh shit that looked like it hurt." I say to her. "your telling me. Fuck. Why the hell did you do that. I only wanted to say hi." she says still holding her foot. " I'm sorry I didn't mean to do that." I say. I then pick her up and bring her into the office. I sit her in the chair and start looking in the drawers for something to rap her foot up in.

I find some medical wrapping and start wrapping her foot. " look I'm sorry I didn't know you were ther-" she cuts me off " It's alright I understand." she says as I get up. " hey your pretty cute." she says. " um … thanks." I say remembering why I wanted to stay away from her. " well your foot is all better you can leave now." I say to her. " why should I." she says with a smug. "_ shit, shit, shit, shit, shit." _I think before she grabs my arm and pulls me on top of her.

" there's no reason for me to leave so quickly." she says as she starts to take off her clothes. ( yes in this story they wear clothes) " umm yea I can think of plenty of reasons." I say. She doesn't listen and takes her shirt offGiving me a nice few of her C cup breasts. "_ damn she's hot. But I can't have sex with her that's unnatural. Plus I just met her. Damn there is something seriously wrong with me."_ I think before I'm awaken from my thoughts by her grabbing my crotch.

I slap her hand away and get up. " really fox you need to stop this right now. Before I hurt you." I say to her commandingly. " there's no way you could ever overpower me. so just shut up and enjoy." she says while trying to undo my zipper. I swat her hand away. " ok remember you asked for this." I say. I grab her and toss her out of the office." stay out." I say finally as I close the door.

I start to sit down when I her crying. I walk over to the window of the door I threw her out of. And there she is lying on the floor in a ball hugging her knees balling her eyes out. "_ maybe I was a little to harsh on her. It's not her fault. She's probably just in heat. If that's possible."_ I think as I open the door and walk out.

I kneel down and hug her. She sniffles and hugs back. " I'm sorry for what I did. it's just your different than any human I've seen before. You helped me. Any other security guard would have left me there. But you didn't. You helped me. Why." she says.

" you mean why did I help you. I don't know I just thought that it would be cruel to leave you there. And I when I am able I try to not be cruel." I say to her. Then I hear my phone go off telling me It's 6am. " it's 6-o-clock you need to go back to your room foxy." I say sounding as nice as I can. She sniffles again and rubs her eyes. " ok." she says as she gets up. " look foxy we can't be mates but we can be friends. What do you say." I say.

" sure that sounds good." she says back to me and starts to walk away. "wait foxy. I need to know something." I say to her. " what is it." she says.

" I wanted to know if you were friends with bonnie." I say. " yea were real good friends." she says and then walks off.


	5. The Plan

Hello this is reaperthecat here and this is my first fic so plz no mean reviews but I am open to constructive criticism. I'm going to be writing five nights at freddies something a little new. It's going to be my OC reaper going thought this hell. And its rated m so blah blah blah. Anything I forget to mention I'll tell you later in the story

DISCLAIMER: reaper doesn't own anything in this story except for his OC reaper.

Chapter five: The Plan

-at reapers apartment-

-author pov-

reaper was lying on his bed in his room. " man I bet I have the most fucked up life ever." he says. Reaper then looks at the clock. " 10:56 huh. You know what I think I'll head into work early. Maybe I can to study the place and give me an advantage over those things." he says as he grabs his phone and weapons."_Plus I can see if bonnie is back yet_." I think with a smile

-at work-

-bonnie pov-

" _c'mon get here I want to see you again reaper."_ I think while staying as still as I can. I here the door open and I see reaper standing there. " _yes he's here." _I think as I look him over. " okay time to take a good look around." I hear him say out loud.

I see him smile when he's sees me. He walks over to the stage and walks up the steps. I would hug him if it weren't for the fact that I can't move until after 12pm. And also if freddie saw me do that he would probably kill reaper.

I then see him walk past me and over to freddy. " I wonder what drives you to want to kill people freddy. Well I guess I'll never know." reaper says to freddy as he walks down the other side of the stairs. " really I don't even know If you guys can hear me right now. I wish one of you could tell me." he says then walks off into the direction of his office.

-at pirate cove-

-foxy pov-

I see the security guard walk into the room. " hey foxy I realized earlier that I never told you my name. My name is reaper. Hopefully you can hear me." he says. " _that's good to know. At least now I won't have to keep calling him guard."_ I think.

" now I need to get a look around the place before 12pm." I hear him say. "_a look around. I wonder what he's doing_." I think as he walks out of the room.

-with reaper-

-reaper pov-

after I'm finished I look at my watch. " holy shit It's 11:59 I need to get to the office." I say as I start to speed down the halls. I get to my office sit down and pick up my camera monitor. I look through the cameras to see chica, and bonnie are gone.

" ok at least freddies still in his spot." I say. Suddenly I hear someone tapping on the glass. I look up to see bonnie. I open the door to let her in. "hey bonnie." I say to her. " hey reaper … look about the kiss I'm sorry I knew I wouldn't be able too see you for awhile so I just kinda did it."she says looking down.

" it's okay bonnie really there's nothing to be ashamed about. I'm not mad." I say to her. " good I don't to see you mad. especially at me." she says back to me. I then grab the controls and give them to her. " what do you want me to do with this." she asks me. " I want you to take a look for a minute. Just tell me if you see anything." I say to her. " okay." she say.

-bonnie pov-

for about five minutes we sit there. Me looking through those thing reaper calls cameras and reaper just sitting there with his arms behind his head. I then see foxy running down the west hall. " reaper!" I say loudly. " what!" he says startled by my outburst. " foxy Is coming. close the door now!" I say to him.

Instead of doing anything he just goes back to relaxing. " reaper didn't you hear me you need to close the door." I say to him again. " it's alright I don't need to." he says. " you don't need to what reaper." I hear foxy say as she pokes her head around the corner. I stand up and walk in front of where reaper is sitting. " foxy please don't hurt reaper." I say to her. " okay I won't." she says. She then walks into the room and sits in the stool in the corner of the room." can one of you explain what's going on. Because I'm totally lost."

-one short explanation later-

" and that's pretty much it bonnie." foxy finishes. "okay." I say to her. I see reaper looking at the clock. " well it's almost it's about 5:40. since I came in early I think it would be fair if I left now." reaper says. " but what about freddy and chica." I say to him. " It'll be fine I just have to be careful." he says back to me. " okay but if I don't see you tomorrow I'm going to assume your dead." foxy says. " alright well I'll see you guys later then." reaper says before he leaves.

" your in love with him aren't you bonnie." foxy says out of nowhere. " what no way." I say to her. " yea you are. But don't worry I am too." she says. "how is that supposed to make me not worry. Yea your right I am in love with him but we can't do anything about it." I say to her. " we could have sex with him." she says making me blush. " no we can't. don't you remember the last time you tried something like that." I say.

" yea yea I know but what if we get him to want to have sex with us." she says. " I'm listening" I say to her. " well what if we-


	6. Dirty Fun

Hello this is reaperthecat here and this is my first fic so plz no mean reviews but I am open to constructive criticism. I'm going to be writing five nights at freddies something a little new. It's going to be my OC reaper going thought this hell. And its rated m so blah blah blah. Anything I forget to mention I'll tell you later in the story

DISCLAIMER: reaper doesn't own anything in this story except for his OC reaper.

This chapter will have the lemon in it I promise. but don't expect the best lemon ever.

Chapter six: dirty fun

-at reapers apartment-

-reaper pov-

I had just got off work and was sitting on my couch watching family guy and drinking a beer. Perfect way to spend afternoon right. Well I think so. Its going pretty good because this time freddy is going to be cleaned.

" this is going to work out. at least I hope it does. They better take freddy. Because if they don't he might try to kill me." I say. It was the last day of the week. That means after today i'll have the weekend off.

It also means bonnie won't get to see me for three days almost. And when she went to get cleaned she seemed almost to happy to see me.

I think she may have a slight crush on me.

-at pirate cove-

-bonnie pov-

"-and that's how we get reaper." foxy says happily. " well foxy I really can't see any way this could go wrong." I say sarcastically. "screw you bonnie this is gonna work." she says. " alright I don't think it could hurt to try." I say to her. " good also do you know when reaper gets here. I can't tell time with this damn eye patch." she says adjusting her eye patch. " I think at about 11:50. but i'm not sure." I say. " ok what time is it now." she asks me. I look up to the clock. " umm it's 12:03. wait a minute how have we been moving all this time. And why isn't reaper here yet" I ask her shocked. " I have no idea. But we need to see why he's not here. And I have no idea how we're moving. Just don't question it bonnie." she says.

I hear the front door open. And then somebody runs past the door really quick. " time to put this plan into action. Go get into your position bonnie." foxy says as she starts to take off her clothes.

-at the storage closet-

-bonnie pov-

" _I can''t believe I'm doing this. Reaper gonna see me naked and I can't even see him." _I think. ( just listen and you'll see whats going on) I take off all of my clothes. Get into a position and start to rub myself. " oooohhhhh." I moan.

-in the security office-

-reaper pov-

I look through the monitor. I see that chica is gone. I search through the cameras until I find her in the dining hall. " I wonder where bonnie and foxy are. they usually come in here to talk by now" I say out loud. I flip the cameras again to pirate cove I then go wide eyed at what I see. I see foxy lying on the ground naked, and masturbating. " what the fuck." I say.

I look around the cameras one more time until I get to the storage closet where I see bonnie. Also like foxy bonnie is lying on the ground. Except unlike foxy, bonnie has her butt sticking up in the air pointing towards the camera giving me a nice view of her ass.

I feel myself begin to get erect. I look away from the screen. " _what am I doing. looking at my friends while they '' Take care of business'' . This is wrong and I know it." _I think. I look back to the screen to see that bonnie is gone. I look back at pirate cove to see that foxy Is also gone.

" where did they go." I say as I start to hear running. I look at the west hall camera to see foxy running down it. Still with nothing on. " what the fu-" is all I can say before I bonnie comes into the room and starts to make out with me while she's still naked also. Foxy then also enters the room and starts to take off my clothes. After she's done with that she starts to stroke my member.

I moan loudly as she starts to lick the tip. After about five minutes of this I cum into foxy's mouth. Bonnie then breaks our kiss leaving a stream of saliva running down her face. She then gets up and puts her wet pussy in front of my face. " lick it." she says. I do as she says and start to lick her.

I hear her moan my name. Foxy then gets up to and starts to take my dick into her pussy. She grunts painfully. Foxy then begins to move herself up and down.

I push my tongue into bonnie's crevice and she starts to moan loudly. I reach my hands up and fondle her breasts. She moans even more. Bonnie screams my name as she cums over my face.

Foxy then starts to scream/moan as she has her orgasm. Splashing her juices all over my dick. She gets off of me along with bonnie. Bonnie starts to sit on my dick as foxy sticks her pussy in my face. I stick my tongue into her pussy and she starts to hug my head pushing my tongue in deeper while also ruffling my hair.

Bonnie slowly slides down on my dick. Crying slightly, she starts to pump herself. After about twenty minutes foxy cums all over my face. She gets up off me and sits down on the floor. Leaving me and bonnie.

I grab her waist and flip us over so I am on top. She puts her legs over my shoulders. " fuck me harder." she says to me.

I start to fuck her as hard as I can. I feel my self starting to cum. I hold it back. I pump her at my full speed reaching as deep as I can into her pussy. She then screams as she cums. Shortly after I cum inside her.

" wow. Your plan worked foxy." bonnie says panting. " I told you it would." foxy says back to bonnie also panting. " I would be mad at you two if I hadn't wanted to do that ever since I met you guys." I say to them both. "well lucky for us then." foxy says.


	7. The Best Weekend Ever

Hello this is reaperthecat here and this is my first fic so plz no mean reviews but I am open to constructive criticism. I'm going to be writing five nights at freddies something a little new. It's going to be my OC reaper going thought this hell. And its rated m so blah blah blah. Anything I forget to mention I'll tell you later in the story

DISCLAIMER: reaper doesn't own anything in this story except for his OC reaper.

Chapter seven:the best weekend ever

-Reaper pov-

I hear my phone go off. " well guys I better go. Oh wait a minute. Shit. How are you guys going to get cleaned up." I say to them. " don't worry we'll just use the sink in the bathroom." foxy says.

" oh alright." I say and start to get my clothes on. " hey reaper." I hear bonnie say as I begin to put my shirt on. " what." I say to her. " we're going to be doing things like this now. Right." she says

" well bonnie. Personally this is probably the stupidest thing I've ever done. But I can't deny that I love you guys. But If some way. something happened and the bear found out. Either me or him would have to die." I say to her as I finish getting my clothes on.

" so is that a yes. or-." bonnie says expecting me to finish her sentence. "whatever you girls want." I say. " awesome." she says as I chuckle to myself.

I turn around to leave when I feel two hands on each of my shoulders. I turn around and bonnie and foxy both kiss me. " oh I almost forgot to ask girls. How the hell can you guys cum." I say to them. " we have no idea." they say at the same time.

" that doesn't make any sense though. I thought you were androids." I say to them. " yea. Androids that have feelings and can feel pain." foxy says sarcastically. " it is really confusing." bonnie says holding her head. " well I guess we'll find out next week." foxy says. "yea I guess we will." I say back and leave.

-the day after at reapers apartment-

I wake up in my room. " man I can't wait until next week." I then hear the phone ring. I get up and wait for the voice mail.

" reaper It's your sister kera. Remember it's amy's birthday. you know your niece. My daughter. didn't think I needed to make that clarification but I know you have a one track mind. But also I was trusting you to pick a place for her party. So you know call me." I hear my sister say as I pick up the phone. " hey sis." I say to her.

" oh great your there. Umm so you got all that right." she says. " yea. Don't worry I have the perfect place." I say with a smile.

-at freddy frazzbears pizza-

I walk in to get the place set up for the party. I made a reservation so it would just be amy and her friends. It's around 9am and the party starts at 11am so I have to hurry. I look around to see what I could do with the place.

" hhmm that could work." I say as I leave to get the supplies. I come back in and start to get the place set up.

-five minutes later-

" and there we go." I say as I put on the finishing touches. I look at my watch. " and two minutes before the party too." I say out-loud.

I it down at one of the tables. " whew, this is gonna be great." I say as I get up to go get my present for amy. I walk back in and set the present on the gift table. I then hear a car drive up. "_ sis must be here early to check out how it's going." _I think. I see kira walk in and she looks at me.

" reaper, how has it been, I haven't seen you in a while." she says to me. "it's been good, you." I say back to her. " good, so this is the place you had in mind." she says looking around. " yea, there isn't anything wrong with it is there." I say to her. " no the place looks great, I bet amy will love the animatronic band." she says looking at the stage where bonnie, chica, and freddy all stand.

" yep I thought so." I say, also looking at the stage. " so this looks good, you did a good job." she says to me. "_ man this is awkward. Really awkward ."_ I think. " umm so how is the mercenary thing been going." she says. "actually I quit being a mercenary about a month ago. A week ago I found a different job. I work here now." I say.

" I thought you loved killing." she says sounding confused. " I do but I love working here more." I say smiling. " wow I never thought I'd hear you say you love anything more than killing." she says. " I didn't either." I say to her.

I hear another car pull up. " that must be jack." she says as she walks to the door. She opens the door and jack walks in.( if you can't tell jack is kira's husband) " hey babe." jack says. " oh whats up asshole." jack says to me with a smug on his face knowing I can't hurt him with my sister watching.

I ignore him. He walks closer to me and pokes me in the forehead. " hey didn't you hear me." he says. I then see kira walk into the main dining room. I smile and grab jack by his arm. I flip him over so he's on his back. "aaugghhh" he says as his back hits the ground. He gets back up and tries to kick me in the stomach. I grab his leg and kick him in the nuts.

He grabs his groin trying to soothe the pain. I then kick him in the side of the head, knocking him out cold. " hey jack wheres amy." I hear kira say as she walks back in. " really?" she says angrily. " yes, really." I say. She walks over to him and kneels down seeing he really is knocked out. " I can't believe it, what did he do to make you do this to him." she says. " what I don't know what your talking about, he must have had to much to drink he just blacked out." I say sarcastically.

bonnie pov-

I see reaper beat the heck out of some guy named jack. " _dang I never knew reaper could fight."_ I think as this girl who's name I guessing is babe walks in and starts talking to reaper about knocking out that guy named jack. " _this girl seems very mean."_ I think as I see the girl leave.

I see reaper roll his eyes and picks up jack. He sits him in one of the chairs. The girl comes back with a smaller girl who I guess amy. Amy walks over to reaper and hugs his leg. " _awwww, that's so cute_." I think as he picks her up. " I missed you uncle reaper." she says. " I missed you too amy." he says back to the small girl.

" why is daddy sleeping." she says. " he was tired so uncle reaper put him to bed." reaper says. The manager walks in to the room. " reaper the animatronics aren't coming online to sing, so if you want to hear the band play I think you will have to turn them on to free roam." he says as I smile on the inside.

" but won't they try to you know." reaper says. " they shouldn't as long as it's daytime. But I would suggest turning them off before that clock hits 12am." he says. " oh ok that's cool. How do I do that." reaper says questioningly. " it's not hard, there should be a switch at the back of their necks. under the fur." the manager says and walks off.

Reaper puts the little girl down and walks up on the stage. He flips the switch on me, then chica, then freddy. I feel my joints loosen up and I'm able to move. I turn to see freddy hit reaper on the head with his mic. " I take that as in saying you won't kill me, but you don't like me." he says. "hahahaha." I laugh at this.

" _he's lucky it's daytime or else freddy would- you know what forget it." _I think as I grab my guitar. We begin to play and the little girl begins to cheer.

-reaper pov-

" _this is going well." _I think as I see some guy walk in the door. " hey who are you." kira says to him. He pulls out a glock and points it at her. " one of you go over to the cash register and put all the money in a bag.

" oh please." I say and he points the gun at me. " got something to say smartass." he says to me. " yea your too stupid to put something over your face. And I think your chicken shit. There you go." I say to him. " well your one less hostage." he says and pulls the trigger. " no!" kira screams. The bullet hits me in the chest. " that all you got." I say without even flinching.

"huh." kira and the mystery man say. He fires about three rounds into my stomach and chest. He runs out of bullets and tries to put another magazine in. he gets it in and gets ready to fire. I walk up and grab the gun. I pull out my 45. magnum and empty the entire round in his chest. He falls over, dead. " holy shit." kira says


	8. Close Call

Disclaimer: Reaperthecat doesn't own anything except for his OC reaper.

Chapter 8: Close Call

-reaper-

I hope I did the right thing, usually if I kill someone in public Kira gets pissed. I also need to get rid of this body. My phone then goes off in my pocket, I grab it and swipe without looking at the caller ID.

"Did I miss my great grandchild's birthday?" good ol' grandad, maybe he could help? I don't talk to my grandad much, I don't know why. He's a kind-hearted old man... with an asshole of a son.

"No, grandpa. Amy's party just started, the guests haven't even arrived yet. But it would be awesome if you could get here soon, I need help with something." I say before hearing a ripping sound before Bonnie screams. I smile while turning around, knowing that it was my grandad traveling through dimensions.

"Grandpa Reaper!" Kira exclaims before running and hugging him.

"Well if it isn't my two favorite grandchildren." he says while I walk to him. He lets go of Kira before holding out his hand before I shake it solemnly. I then inform him about the current situation.

He then walks over two the body, shakes his head and swipes his scythe in the air. A portal, much like the one he arrived in opens, he then grabs the body by the collar and tosses it in before I walk over with a mop and wipe up the blood.

"Your more dangerous than me!" Freddy says loudly. I laugh at this.

The door then open for my mother to walk in. My eyes go wide and my ears droop down. I really was not looking forward to Bonnie and Foxy meeting my mom.

"My babies! How have you been, I want details." she says walking up to me and Kira. Kira hugs her and she uses her three tails to pull me into the hug as well.

"Okay, I gotta know. Who are these people, reaper?" Bonnie asks smiling. I forgot to introduce them, might as well deal with the devil.

"This is Felena, my mother, and the skeleton man who helped with the body is my grandfather, also known as the Grim Reaper." I say before her eyes widen.

"Well we sure as hell feel left out. We may not be the 'nice ones' but we still would like to be acknowledged." Chica says, pointing to herself and Freddy, who was curently facepalming. I had comepletely forgot about them.

"I'm happy to wait for introductions, and you are too, right dad." mom says to grandad. He nods.

"Okay then, this purple bunny is Bonnie," I say as she smiles brightly," the yellow chicken is Chica, and the brown bear is Freddy Fazbear." I turn to the animatronics," the only people here you don't know the names of is my sister, Kira, and her husband, the guy over there that is outcold is Jack."

"Great now we all know eachother, I'll go make pizza for the party." Chica says before happily skipping to the kitchen.

"Maybe we could jam out a little for the birthday girl." Bonnie then says smiling at me. I nod before grabbing Amy and sitting her in a chair in front of the stage and walking up to Freddy.

"Freddy, we could be friends. I will take you singing for my niece as a way of accepting my offer." I say to him. He smiles while nodding and walks up the steps to the stage. Good, now I might not have to worry about him at night. Wait, shit, I need to go get Foxy, she's gonna be pissed that I forgot to wake her up. I then begin to run off before getting stopped by the manager.

"reaper, I need your help, the weekend nightguard quit. Something about her husband leaving her. Could you... oh, I don't know?" he says scratching his head.

"Work here for the weekend?" I ask smiling. He then nods. I'm glad that the only thing I had to do over the weekend was one hit. Sure it would probably go bad considering that I would be tired and that I would have to do it during the day.

"Yea, sorry. Also I wanted you to know that I will be getting a new shipment of animatronics later. They will most likely get here by the time you get here tonight. They shouldn't give you any trouble though. Anyway, continue what you were doing." he says walking off before I tap his shoulder.

"I just wanted to know, boss," I say,"can I smoke in here?"

"Sure, just so long as you don't get the smell of the cigarettes or cigars on the animatronics. It's very hard to get the smell out their fur." he says swiping his hand in front of his nose. Hearing his words I quickly pull out a cigarette and light it. Inhaling deeply as soon as it touches my lips.

"You may need rehab, my boy." he says laughing and finally walking off. Once out of sight I begin my walk to pirates cove again. I didn't think that the manager would like it if I turned Foxy on and allowed her to walk around, so I would just talk to her for a little while.

I find the sign and walk into the room to be greeted by the purple, star covered curtain and a sign saying "Sorry, out of order". I kick the sign over and open the curtain to see Foxy, on the ground in the corner. I didn't know if something had upset her, or if she was always like that. Was she already awake, the other animatronics 'slept' standing up. I walk over to her and grab her shoulder, quickly she turns around and drives her hook into the pressure point on my neck making the cigarette fall out of my mouth. Excruciating pain shoots through my body as my black blood begins to pour out of the wound in large clumps.

"Oh my god! reaper, I didn't know it was you." she says before slowly pulling the hook out. My breath shortens and my arm goes numb, I look at her face to see that she was crying. I use some strength to put my good arm around her and pull her into a kiss. Slowly her tears make the kiss salty. I didn't think I was going to die today. I still didn't know if I would, but if I did I wanted to die in the arms of a loved one. My eyes then close just as the curtain opens again.

-Kira-

I didn't know where reaper went. I was just waiting for the other guests to arrive, as well as watching Amy dancing with mom while the animatronics played music. I didn't know what he was doing, but knowing reaper it's not something good.

"Grandpa, I'm going to go find reaper, come find me if the guests start to arrive." I say to him as he nods. I run off in the direction I saw him go. There were a lot of rooms back there. Let's begin with door number one.

"Nothing." I say before closing the door. I walk into the room next door to see a purple curtain with a sign on the floor. I then smile before opening the curtain.

My smile quickly fades after seeing behind the curtain. reaper. He was on the floor with another animatronic beside him. She had a hook covered in blood and reaper's neck was pouring blood, this could only mean one thing.

"Who are you? What happened?" I scream as she looks up at me.

"Please, help!" she says to me. She's right, I didn't have time for questions.

"I'll go get someone." I say before running to the main room where I saw grandpa. reaper had an ability he got from dad which allowed his blood to refill almost as fast as it drained, all I had to do is get grandpa in there to heal reaper before he bled out.

"Grandad! Come quick!" I yell as he began to run to me. I make a 'follow me' sign with my hand and begin to run back to reaper with grandad following me.

When I get back I see the animatronic fox crying in a corner, possibly as far away from reaper as she could get.

"Oh shit," he says before leaning down to reaper and puting his hand over the wound. "**Ketsueki wa kono karada o nokoshite iru, sore ga modoru made hōchi shi, kono itami o shūfuku**." he chants as reaper's neck begins to glow white until it sends out a flash of light.

I look back after the flash fades to see that the wound had faded, but still left a large scar in its place. reaper hadn't moved after it happened. I was scared, sure I had seen reaper come close to dying more times than once, heck, I thought he was gonna die thirty minutes ago. But it never changes, I always get scared.

-reaper-

I gasped loudly as I came back from the darkness. I can't believe Foxy just killed me. I wasn't mad at her, she didn't know it was me. My head was still booming, making it hard to get my barrings. I did manage to see Foxy off in the corner I found her in, still crying.

"reaper, you alright?" Kira says to me with her hand behind my head.

"Yea, could you guys leave me alone with Foxy for a minute?" I say emotionlessly as she and grandad nod before leaving pirates cove.

Foxy hugs her knees to her chest as soon as curtain closes behind Kira. She definitely assumed that I was mad at her. I get up and walk over to her as she begins to shake. My ears go down because I was sad from seeing her like this. Only one way to help her, though.

I lay down next to her and start stroking the fur on her arm. She stops shaking, probably realizing that I wasn't going to hurt her. I wrap my arm around her and begin to kiss her neck.

"You do know I'm not mad, right? It's perfectly alright. You were scared. If you want to, you could tell me what was wrong." I say to her as she sighs.

"I thought... I thought that you where an employee coming to... to scrap me. I heard the manager talking about new animatronics, he might be planning on keeping the others, but, I'm already out of order. He would probably just replace me." she says sadly, still not facing me. I roll my eyes. Whats gonna make her happy is gonna make me look like an idiot.

I then grab her butt before saying, "How could anyone replace this." she jumps a little when I do this. This must have worked because she then turns over and locks me in a kiss, only ending when we ran out of breath.

"Your a nice, beautiful, and sometimes perverted fox girl. I can't say I've known you long, but I can say that I love you, and I won't let anyone scrap you." I say confidently. She then wraps her arms around my neck.

"Thanks for saying that, reaper." she says. I then give her one last kiss on the cheek before getting up.

"Oh yea, one last thing, the boss said that I would have to be the night guard during the weekend. So, I'll see you tonight." I say before leaving.

I walk to the main room to be greeted by my brother, Chaos. Who I hadn't seen in a while.

"Hey, bro, haven't seen you in a while." he say before we bro-hug.

"I know, glad you could be here." I say back to him. Not a lot of people showed up, just grandad, Chaos, mom, and one of Amy's friends from her school. I would mostly just sit with Chaos and Freddy drinking beer. It was fun until Jack got drunk and I had to knock him out again. I love my family.


	9. The More the Merrier

Disclaimer: Reaperthecat doesn't own anything except for his OC reaper.

Chapter 9: The More the Merrier

-Alice-

"So, Alice. You sure about getting that new job? I heard the pay is crap, not to mention the animatronics are possessed." Rachel, my best friend, says to me over the phone. I was completely sure about this job, beating up bad guys and guarding my childhood heroes, I couldn't think of a better line of work.

"Rachel, you know how long it's been since I've been to this place. I'm getting the job. Stop trying to talk me out of it." I knew that I would be co-guarding the pizzeria with some guy who had only been there for a few days but I didn't care, as long as he isn't a pervert we will get along just fine. I wonder if I should bring a gun... wait, do I even have a gun?

"Okay, well if you really want to die then you had best be going, it's 11:54, sweetie." she says. I then immediatly shut off my phone and grab my purse and car keys.

If you couldn't tell by now, my name is Alice. I'm 5'8 and I have D cup breasts, my eyes are pure white and I also have messy blonde hair. Some of my friends think I dress like a slut; booty shorts and small tank tops, but I only wear them because I like to show off. Maybe I'm weird; being that person that hates perverts but dresses like a slut.

-Time Skip-

A large truck comes into view as I pull into the driveway. I see one man unloading crates and two others talking. One I knew had to be my co-guard from the hat on his head that said "Security" on it, the other must have been the manager.

"That's a lot of boxes, bos- who's that?" the guard asks.

"That, reaper my boy, is your new co-worker," the manager says as the guard, who was apparently named reaper looks at him questioningly, "look, reaper, like you just got through saying, "there's a lot of boxes". I figured that _you_ couldn't handle this many women. That reminds me, all of them are female."

The guards face then showed the look you give your friend when they say something really stupid.

After killing my car I put the keys in my purse and begin to walk over to the manager to discuss my new job.

"And your way of helping me deal with a shit-load of women was by adding another woman. Your logic is undeniable, boss." the guards says to him sarcastically.

"Right, I guess it doesn't make a lot of sense then. But still, she's your co-guard, and I don't want to find her dead tomorrow." he say back to the guard.

"I make no promises." he says before smiling at me and disappearing into the pizzeria. Did he just say that the guard might kill me? I turn to the manager to ask him about what he just said before he stops me.

"Hello Alice, that man's name is reaper. He may seem like an asshole for a while but he'll warm up to you eventually... I think. Anyway, you should let reaper teach you the basics and I'll see you tomorrow." he says and runs off to his car before I can get a word in. I then look at the pizzeria before running into it.

It hasn't changed much since I had last been here. Except for the newer walls and floors. It didn't take long for me to remember where the security office was and as soon as I arrived I saw reaper sitting in the large office chair in front of the desk.

I was nervous. Strangely enough not about the possible murderer in front of me, but the fact that it had just turned twelve 'o' clock and that the new animatronics must be waking up.

I look down the hallway on the left, anticipating one of them to charge down it. Only seeing the seemingly never ending darkness. I began to think that the night would be completely uneventful. That is until reaper stood up.

"Well, I'm gonna take a walk around the building, to make sure no one breaks in. You stay here and watch the cameras," he says before making his way to the door, "oh, and do watch out for the animatronics. They can be quite... sensitive to new staff." he finishes and continues down the right hallway.

-reaper-

I wasn't really going to make sure no one broke in, if it wasn't obvious enough. I wanted to meet the new animatronics. If there was one thing I didn't want to have to worry about is the new animatronics getting a bad impression from me so I will simply meet them of my own free will before I am forced to, but first, a quick stop at Pirate's Cove.

After getting to the doorway of Pirate's Cove I look in to notice that the curtains hadn't been drawn, that could only meant one thing. I find the camera on the wall and see a red light on, telling me that Alice was watching this camera. Walking in front of it I swipe my hand, signaling for her to look at a different one. A couple of seconds later the light went out, telling me she wasn't looking anymore.

I walk to the curtain and open it to see Foxy on the other side with a confused look on her face.

"reaper, I thought you were watching the cameras. Why did you come to the Cove?" she asks me.

"Well, I came to tell you that the manager hired a co-guard, he says that he thinks that I can't handle this many women. Which is ironic because the co-guard is a girl. Her name's Alice. Also the reason I came her is to ask you if you could help me introduce myself to the new animatronics.

-Foxy-

After he says this I smirk, "Oh, I see, can't be tied down to just two girls, huh, gotta have em' all?" his eyes then widen.

"What? No no no no, your entirely wrong, I meant-" I cut him off.

"I know what you meant, reaper, let's go." I say before grabbing his hand and walking down the hall with him. When we arrived at the main room we saw Freddy arguing with what looked like him, but more feminine.

"Why won't you just accept that the management thought that you wouldn't look so stupid as a girl?" said a rabbit that looked like Bonnie, except blue. It didn't take much more time for me to notice a white fox that looked a lot like me. After hearing reaper laugh I looked over and saw that he was walking towards where Freddy was putting up an argument over what I had guessed was his female doupleganger.

"Freddy, calm down, to be honest I think you look hot as a girl." he says.

"Thank you, sir. What's your name?" the female Freddy asks reaper. I decided to ignore their conversation and see who this white fox is. As soon as I get close to her she notices me and waves her hand with her eyes closed.

"Who are you?" I demand.

"I'm Toy Foxy, or TF for short. You can also call me Mangle if you want." she says nicely. I really didn't care how 'sweet' she seemed, I was getting ready to punch her ever since I saw her.

"You must be the famous Foxy of Pirate's Cove. I'm almost positive that you think that me and my friends are here to replace you, but I assure you that we aren't. The manager just thought that he would get more customers if he had more animatronics." she said. I guess that I can't really beat the hell out of her if she's not here to replace me.

"You know what, fuck you all! I'm going backstage." I hear Freddy yell before storming off. I figured that Bonnie heard him because I then saw her walk out of the kitchen with a wide-eyed expression.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"Just some sexist old bastard realizing that he's been beaten." The blue Bonnie said.

"Freddy couldn't take that he looked better as a girl?" Bonnie asked smiling.

-reaper-

"That's what I sa-" I was suddenly cut off by the sound of a loud engine outside. I turned my head to face the glass door and noticed some armed men getting out of a large black van with no windows.

"Who are they?" I hear Foxy say.

"I don't know, but I don't think they want to order pizza. Everyone, get to the office and close the doors." I say. Whatever these guys want I assumed it wasn't good, and if it wasn't I couldn't take a chance at any of girls getting injured... or Freddy... I guess.

"Wait-" I stopped Mangle from speaking further.

"Don't argue, run! Now!" I yell at all of them as the men get closer to the door. Most likely scared of what I would do they all ran in the direction of the office. I hoped that Alice would be fine with company that she was about to receive.

When I looked back at the door I noticed eight men dressed in black had arrived and looked quite impatient. I wonder if they thought I was going to open the door. When I didn't one of them kicked it open and all eight marched in, lining up, four on either side of the doorway. I then saw another man, who I guessed was their leader walked in between them. He definitely wasn't human, either. Upon his head were two small fox ears, he also had a long, bushy fox tail. He didn't seem to care about stealth as he was just wearing a red hoodie and jeans with nike sneakers.

His hands were inside of his hoodie pockets, if he didn't fear me or if he had a gun I didn't know, hopefully for him it wasn't the prior.

"Hello, reaper. My name is Takeshi, I'm a demon, like you, except far more skilled. Earlier you killed a man that was robbing this very pizzeria," his cool and smartass voice then changed to be very dark and angry,"that man was my brother." he finishes.

I then smile,"So, you want to kill me to get revenge?" I didn't care how strong he thought he was, I plan on kicking this guys ass. He then laughs.

"Me, fight you, that's hilarious! I wouldn't waste the energy. I'll give my second in comand that pleasure." he says before a 8 foot man walks into the building. This is certainly a game changer.

"He's going to break your neck. Oh, and I know about your pissy 'code of honor', you can't strike a man down if he doesn't have a weapon himself." he says as I nod with a smirk on my face. After throwing down my weapons I crack my knuckles and my neck.

"That's fine, just means he's gonna die slower, and after I'm done with him I'm coming for you." I say as he smiles.

He snaps his fingers and his lacky wastes no time on charging me. I just sidestep him and let him pass. I then flip kick him in the face after he turns around. To my suprise it didn't faze him at all. He then attempts to grab me and jump over him and dead leg him, making him fall to his knees.

I then walk over to his side and get ready to kick him in the face. However he recovered faster than I accounted for and he punched me in the gut. The force of his blow cause me to spit up blood on impact. Before I could regain my balance he grabbed me and threw me against the wall, making a large indentation from my body and knocking my breath away. While trying to catch my breath he kicks me in the chest, knocking me over on my back. The pain began to be excruciating as his boots must have been steel-toed.

After I cough up more blood he begins to relentlessly stomp on my chest and gut. Even after I felt as though all my now broken ribs were stabbing into my lungs he continued this torture for a few more minutes, I spent every second of it feeling closer and closer to unconsiousness. I made a mistake, thinking I could finish this fight quickly, if I had took my time to wear him out then I might have stood a chance. Now I'm paying for all that I have done.

He then stopped. I felt a small amount of relief before his foot made impact with my head. I could then hear my own skull crack under his weight.

-In the Office-

-Foxy-

"NO, STOP! HE'S GONNA KILL HIM!" Bonnie cried as TB and I held her back from running out the door.

"Bonnie, you can't go out there, he'll kill you!" I yelled at her with tears running down my cheek. After she realized that we weren't going to let her go she fell to the floor by the wall and sobbed. Just that sight by itself was enough for me to want to curl up into a ball and cry. That reminds me of the first night I met reaper, I tried to rape him and he tossed my ass out of the office. Whenever he did that it pushed me over the edge, I felt as though no one would ever care about me again, but his heart wasn't a complete block of ice, he comforted me, cared for me, unlike no one before.

"No one should ever have that happen to them. We have to do something to save hi-" Alice tried to say before that Takeshi inturrupted her.

"How's it feel to know that the person you all know and love is getting beaten to death right before your very eyes. Here let's take a closer look shall we." he says before unlatching the camera and walking over where that monster was killing reaper. Takeshi snaps his fingers again and he stops his attack and steps aside.

"Have any inspirational last words, murderer?" he asks reaper.

"Sorry, not the 'inspirational' type of guy." reaper answers before coughing up blood.

"It's okay, not a 'glass half-full' type of guy, I get it, but if your still able to be funny then it means we still haven't broken you," he then turns to the person that was killing reaper,"Take it slower, I want him to suffer horribly, maybe you could pluck out one of his ey-" one of his guards inturrupted him.

"What is it?" Takeshi asks the guard.

"Sir, I just saw another person stick their head out of a door back in the hallway. Should we kill them?" the guard says before Takeshi points the camera at himself.

"Looks like we know where your hiding," he says to us.

"Tug, I'm going to let you go kill the people back there. I'm going to finish up with the murderer." he finishes. The brute must have been Tug, and he was coming to kill us.

Takeshi began walking back to reaper but when I looked in the camera I couldn't see him. It almost felt like I could hear Takeshi sweatdrop.

"WHAT THE HELL!?HERE THE FUCK IS HE!?HE COULDN'T HAVE MOVED BY HIMSELF I HEARD HIS FUCKING SPINE SNAP. TUG, FORGET THEM, THAT SON OF A BITCH IS GONE." he screamed at the top of his lungs before all the lights went out in the building, the only light left was that of the moon shining in from the windows.

The footsteps of Tug then bacame more and more quiet until I couldn't hear them anymore. I was really more happy to hear that reaper was back on his feet than anything though. Suddenly from the camera I could hear the sound of a loud _slash_ before the camera fell to the ground, Takeshi must be dead. I then hear what sounds like a bunch of men screaming in agony before being silenced. reaper saved the day, yet again.

Bonnie then snapped up and ran down the hallway. I then couldn't contain myself anymore and ran down the hallway, wanting to throw myself into reaper's arms. The room was still dark but it didn't matter, everything was going to be alright, that was all that mattered. I caught up with Bonnie and we both hugged reaper at the same time. He suddenly grabbed both of us by the neck and slammed us down on the ground, making everything go fuzzy.

The lights then came back on and I realized it wasn't reaper we had hugged. It was Takeshi, he wasn't dead. His hoodie was gone, leaving only his eggshell white shirt. He was holding reaper's gun aswell He then Smiled a twisted maniac's smile before pointing the gun at me. I then waited for my doom to befall me, but it never came. Instead blood splashed on me, from Takeshi, reaper's sword was sticking out of his chest. He looked down before the sword was pulled from his body and in one quick movement, his head was gone. reaper had decapitated him. His body fell to the ground, gushing blood from his wounds. I then saw something I never thought I'd see, reaper! His injuries were almost gone completely. Bonnie was the first to move, embracing reaper tightly. I then got up and did the same.

-reaper-

I had just barely managed to heal and move out of the way before Takeshi noticed me missing. I limped over to the light and turned it off before grabbing my katana and killing everyone in the room, except for Takeshi, I saved him for last. The girls hugged me quickly after he was dead, I was afraid I had terrified them by killing him as brutally as I did, they didn't seem to care though. It was done, he was dead, along with his morons. Hopefully we won't have to worry about things like this again. My job is fun, I love the people, I love the killing, I don't ever won't to leave.

I could stay Forever at Freddy Fazbear's.

-Fin-

I hoped you guys like the final chapter of "Forever at Freddy Fazbear's". Yes, I know it was a long way to go for an ending but I can't continue it. So I finished it instead, sorry. Plz don't be jerks in the reviews.


	10. MINECRAFTYAAAAY

Hello guys Reaperthecat here! I know I keep using this story as a means of displaying news and polls and I'm sorry, but the new story is now out and I will be updating it periodically. Sorry this was really short, I just wanted all my buddies out there to know! Go check it out, it's a Minecraft story!


	11. Listen Everyone!

Hello Guys, I'm Reaperthecat. I need you all to listen, our way of life is being destroyed.

There is a law that is being introduced that is targeting pretty much anything geek related. It pretty much states that if you cosplay, make fan art, make a fan story, or make props from any movie or show, you are violating this copyright law and can get arrested, fined, or sued. So go to renegade of sanity an author on this channel and got to chapter 3 of his story title magic effect for the full details. Notify every author that you can get ahold of, we have to spread the word.

What about Halloween, guys? We have to stop this before it stops us!


End file.
